Bekons Heart
by takenabackbyeternalhappiness
Summary: Theres not much to summarize. It's mainly about a girl who starts a whole new chapter of her life once she meets a guy who makes her feel like nobody else. It's still being written so, keep checking in ever few days or so.


Beckons Heart

Dedicated to: my amazing beau who has done so much for me.

INTRO: I was broken. Into a million pieces. I was all over the place; swallowed in my fear and sorrow. Who would've known that the slow and tormentive fall would end up in his embrace? Out of all people- I would end up his. I don't think either of us regretted much. A few breakups, a few things said. But they all got us to where we are today. We both live on the outside of the same little town. A caving hell hole that we couldn't wait to escape. But it was a fine place to be while we anticipated for the days on our own. Its quite complicated but it will soon become clear. This is the story of Beckons Heart.

Chapter 1: An Old Scar Be Shown

"He said he'll probabaly ask you out at the end of the week Brinna said.

My eyes lighted up like stars, and I smiled for what felt was the first time in forever. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou"! I shouted

"WOAH, calm down", "Its just Chastion- I don't see what the big deal is anyway".

"You don't understand", " Ive waited so long just for him, and gone through so much pain, and its FINALLY gonna pay off".

The bus ricketed back and forth, and shot up and down and up again.

"Well why did you wait so long"? Elizabeth said.

"I don't know- there was just a connection there that I just cant seem to let go of". I looked out the window as we arrived to the school. We got off the bus, and tumbled through the back school exit.

"Heyyyy Beckon"! Marcel said.

"Hey Marcel"! I replied

"Crazy bitch"!

"Country bitch"!

We laughed and started walking to the pavillion.

"What put you in such a good mood today Beckon"? Marcel said with a curious grin.

"Ok- guess what happened"?

"Should I be afraid to ask"? She questioned.

"No"I laughed.

"Chastion is gonna ask me out at the end of the week"! I blurted.

"Ugh"! "Why"?

"Do I have to explain to you again"? I droned

"No its just- I don't understand" Marcel said. "We need to get to class ".

~ONE WEEK LATER~

After the failure of Chastions courage or will to ask me out- I was just about done. I felt like there was no use in waiting for him to come to his senses. To my surprise- just when this was decided, Jeff came along.

I already knew his brother, and I had talked to him before in a school activity.

At first I had no intrest . But then one day I was sitting and my table with my friends, and they asked me to sing something.

I was known in my school for being an average singer. I don't like to bluff so I usually stay humble. But if you ask me to sing - I will sing. I love to sing and I will do it at any chance I get. So I began singing a song, probably by ADELE because of the time period. And to my surprise he walked over. He just sat there and listened to me sing. And that's pretty much what first comes to mind when I think of the beginning.

Now over the next week or so I started talking to him now and then in his advisory. I originally didn't come for him - at first I came for Chastion. But then I did start coming for him.

Jeff was definitley a strange one.

Not the usual turn-on to a girl.

He was very humorous. I liked that. A guy who can make me smile and laugh is a guy of my liking.

Wednesday I went to his advisory. The school was selling wooden roses for Vanlentines day. I walked in and you could smell the cheap perfume used on the roses. Jeff was standing next to Kasen by the box of roses. He called me over. I sat my belongings in a desk and nervously walked towards him. He held out the a rose and said, "This is for you".

I was shocked- in a happy way.

I looked into his azure blue eyes, and felt magically content.

"Wait" . I looked at the rose then him.

"Did you pay for this"?

"Ya".

"You promise"?

"Ya".

"You swear"?

"Ya".

"Oookkkayy then","I'm trusting you".

I smiled at him.

~LATER THAT DAY~

I was waiting at the bus stop when my bus driver called us to go get on the bus. Jeff's bus was called as well. I was walking out when he trotted up beside me and said, "I did jack that flower".

My jaw dropped and I said "Omagod Jeff really"?

He bursted out laughing, and I just sat there with a smile on my face, shaking my head. I got on the bus and sat down.

"Who gave you that"? Brinna said.

Elizabeth smirked at me because she already knew.

"Nobody". I said

" Just tell me"! Brinna screeched.

"Ok, guess then". I said cleverly.

"Calden". Brinna guessed

"Not even close", I replied.

"Gared".

"No, its in seventh grade" I said. Brinna gasped, " Was it - Chastion"?!

"No"! I screamed in rejoice. "Was it Kelmo "? She raised an eyebrow in curiousity.

"BLEGH, BLEGH, GROOOOOOOSSSSEEE, NO "! I kicked back it the bus seat and kicked my feet in disgust.

Brinna laughed and said " I don't know just spit it out".

"Jeff". The word still shocked me, but seemed to shock Brinna more.

"No"! She said in disbelief. Her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head.

"Yes"! I said with a grin.

"Out of all people-". Brinna said.

"I know right".

"Do you think he likes you"? Brinna said.

"I really don't know". I replied.

And that's what made me start to wonder- could Jeff be the one to get me out of Chastion's game? Or was this just another phase I was going through? After all, in times of trouble I do tend to fall for guys easily. But one of my biggest questions was: Can I get anything better than Chastion?


End file.
